Arittake no ai
by melody-chan-s2
Summary: minha 1ª fic,é um Milo x Camus,YAOI,songfic,POV do milo.Milo conta como se sente depois da morte do Camus,resumo pééééssimo ¬¬ mas é o 1º, dêem um desconto


Oi

Essa é minha 1ª fic e se não tiver ficado boa me avisem.

Saint seiya não me pertence,pertence a Masami Kurumada

Essa fic é yaoi e se vc não gosta do gênero aperte o X ali no cantinho /

Escrita pela Melody ou seja, eu XD

Resumo: Milo tentava dormir, mas não estava conseguindo. Já fazia um bom tempo que ele e Camus estavam juntos, mais ou menos, desde que ele voltara da Sibéria.

E agora ele estava lá, deitado na cama de seu amado...

----------------------------

Arittake no ai

Com todo o Amor

Essa cama ainda tem o cheiro dele.

Fecho os olhos e tateio o espaço ao meu lado na esperança de ainda poder sentir o corpo dele, o calor dele...Mas nada.

Eu te amo tanto Camus, sinto tanto amor por você, que agora se transforma apenas em tristeza.

Amarga e pura tristeza.

_Agora quando fecho os olhos desse jeito_

_Fico procurando o seu calor_

_Os pensamentos que foram colocados no peito_

_Agora só transmitem tristeza_

---o---

Um ano depois...

O tempo passou muito rápido,não é meu amor?

Agora estou aqui,na frente do seu túmulo.Seguro uma rosa branca.Branca como a neve. A neve.A pura e branca neve.A neve que você tanto adorava.

-Olha só Camus,você morreu no inverno, e já estamos no outono- digo com um sorriso triste, me ajoelho e deposito a rosa na terra fria do seu túmulo

-o tempo realmente passou muito rápido -Sorrio tristemente, uma lágrima solitária escorre pelo meu rosto.

-POR QUE CAMUS?POR QUÊ?Por que...você...me deixou?-bato com as duas mãos na terra do túmulo,chorando amargamente.

-por quê?-pergunto olhando para o céu- por que tirou ele de mim, meu Zeus? Nós éramos tão felizes, por que tirou de mim essa felicidade?- volto a olhar de novo para o túmulo - eu só queria te ver de novo Camus,mesmo que fosse por um minuto,só queria dizer novamente que te amo e ouvir você dizer que me ama também. Se eu soubesse que aquele dia na praia seria a última vez que eu ia te ver...- não agüento terminar a frase,coloco uma mão no rosto e choro soluçando- eu queria ter te dito tantas coisas, queria ter dito o quanto eu te amava,o quanto eu precisava de você,mas você se foi... por que Camus?por que?

_O tempo passa rapidamente e as estações apenas vão mudando_

_Com as lembranças daquele dia_

_Ainda espero uma chance de te ver de novo_

---o---

Eu só queria te ver de novo Camus. Com todo meu amor, abraçar você. Te proteger de tudo, de todo o mal da humanidade, da tristeza,da dor, das ... perdas.

Não queria te ver sofrer,nunca.

_Com todo o amor_

_Vou envolver o seu todo_

_Para a tristeza não nos visite novamente_

_Quero te proteger_

---o---

Hoje em dia eu me lembro de quando nós éramos crianças, vivíamos correndo,brincando,rindo.

Me lembro de quando você me contou que ia para a Sibéria treinar um garoto pra ser cavaleiro. Me lembro do quanto eu sofri nesse dia, mas aquela dor nem se compara com a dor que eu senti quando me contaram que você tinha morrido,morto pelo próprio pupilo.

Sozinho eu cresci, enquanto você estava lá na Sibéria.

Sozinho eu descobri meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você.

Eu não via a hora de você voltar. E quando você voltou eu fiquei tão feliz que acabei deixando escapar o que eu sentia por você, fiquei surpreso quando soube que era correspondido, e ainda mais feliz.

E hoje quando ando pelas ruas da Grécia e vejo alguém parecido com você, eu sinto um aperto no coração e vontade de chorar.

Meu primeiro amor, meu grande amor, meu primeiro e único amor, que o destino cruelmente separou.

E que eu nunca vou esquecer.

_O tempo passa e nós vamos nos tornando adultos_

_De repente nós acabamos nos separando né?_

_Quando encontro costas parecidas com as suas_

_Meu peito ainda dói um pouco_

---o---

Mas hoje eu sei, você deve estar muito feliz aí em cima, sei que está me vendo e me protegendo de todo o mal...com todo seu amor.

As vezes eu sonho com você,não é bem um sonho, é mais um pesadelo.

No meu sonho nós estamos crianças, e estamos correndo juntos, aí você me abraça e nós viramos adultos, ali, nos seus braços eu me sinto tão protegido. Eu olho para você, você faz uma expressão de dor e de repente desaparece, tudo fica escuro, eu grito seu nome, mas minha voz não sai, eu entro em desespero e começo a chorar.

Quase toda noite é assim.

_Com todo o amor_

_Vou envolver o seu todo_

_Para a tristeza não nos visitar novamente_

_Quero te proteger_

---o---

Agora eu estou aqui, deitado na minha cama, eu estava com tontura e me deitei, acho que estou doente.

Fecho os olhos.

- Milo...

Devo estar mesmo doente, estou ouvindo o Camus me chamar, ah que saudades dessa voz, tão linda e tão doce.

- Miiilo

Aí, estou ouvindo de novo.

- MILO

-Camus?- me levanto de repente -é você mesmo?isso...não é uma ilusão?-pergunto meio hesitante

- não, meu amor, sou eu mesmo.

-mas onde você está?

-bem aqui

Mas o que é isso?Camus está aqui de pé na frente da minha cama.

Eu não quero mais saber de nada. Corro e abraço meu Camus. Com todo o meu amor.

-vamos meu amor, não vou deixar você sofrer mais, nem eu, nem você vamos sofrer mais, vamos ser felizes juntos. Para sempre. Você aceita? ele me pergunta

-Claro, é o que eu mais quero.

_Com todo o amor_

_Vou envolver o seu todo_

_Para que a tristeza não nos visitar novamente_

_Quero te proteger_

_Quero te proteger..._

---o---

No dia seguinte as empregadas que limpavam o templo de escorpião chegaram e encontraram o cavaleiro de escorpião na sua cama, morto.

Morto misteriosamente.

Ninguém soube dizer a causa da morte.

Alguns disseram que ele morreu de saudades.

De saudades de seu primeiro amor, seu grande amor, seu primeiro...e único...

Amor...

----------------------------

Olá, como disse anteriormente, é minha 1ª fic então me dêem um desconto . 

Aqui nessa fic não tem a saga de hades não, viu?é só a saga do santuário,depois que o Camus morre.

A cada ...---o---... É um tempo que se passa ok?Espero que tenham entendido assim.

Pelo amor de deus, deixem reviews, eu preciso saber o que vcs acharam, nem que seja pra dizer que ficou péssimo.

Preciso saber se devo continuar a escrever ou se devo nunca mais encostar no teclado.

A música Arittake no ai é do Gackt, a letra é linda e um pouco triste,já a musica é um tanto alegre, é uma musica que eu gosto muito

Desculpe qualquer erro,é que não deu tempo de revisar . 

Agradeço desde já para quem deixar review e agradeço também a quem leu

Arigatou gozaimasu, até a próxima fic (mas isso vai depender de vcs )

Feliz 2007, muito amor e felicidades pra todos

Kissus


End file.
